


Thank You For Being Here, Guys, You Guys Are The Best:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cemetery, Character Death, Children, Consensual, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e12 Ua Ola Loko I Ke Aloha (Love Gives Life Within), Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Food, Friendship, General, Gestures, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memorials, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & the ohana went to see Steve, Mary-Ann, & Joan, cause it's one year since their beloved Aunt Deb had died, What do they say to the small family, What do Mary & Steve say to them?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny & the ohana went to see Steve, Mary-Ann, & Joan, cause it's one year since their beloved Aunt Deb had died, What do they say to the small family, What do Mary & Steve say to them?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett & his sister, Mary-Ann, along with his niece, Joan were enjoying their time as a family, It has gotten better cause Mary moved back, she will miss L.A., but she wants to be close to her brother, It kills her, that he is alone, so she made the decision, & the siblings were both happy with it.

 

"If we are gonna visit Leonard, Aunt Deb, & Dad, We better get going, Joan needs a bath", The Beautiful McGarrett said, as she was cleaning up the dishes, She got better with breakfast, & she made a beautiful spread for them. "I can give her one, If you want, Mare, After you do the dishes, You take some time for yourself, & get ready", He got his little niece up from up from the high chair, & squealed in delight, when he blew on her tummy.

 

"Wuv you, Uncle teeeve", Joan said, "I love you too, Little Bit", The Former Seal said with a smile, as he hugged & kissed her on the cheek, Mary watched on with fondness. "Thanks, Big Brother, That will help a lot", she said, as she kissed him on the cheek, & wrapped an arm around his waist. After a couple of minutes, They went to get ready, & start the day, instead of wasting it doing nothing.

 

They were glad that they spread some of their aunt's ashes in the spot where they did for her husband, & then doing some of it at the mountain, & have a little bit of Leonard's leftover, so they can do another plot for their family. They went to cemetery, where their father, John McGarrett, Their Uncle, & Aunt were put to rest, & they let out their emotions, & then relived some of the pleasant memories of their love ones, along with their father.

 

After awhile, Joan took a little nap, & the McGarrett Siblings were relaxing, letting the day wash over them, It was good that they did what they did, Cause now they made it into a tradition. Then, A doorbell rang, & Steve went to answer it, Mary came up to his side, & smiled, as she saw who it was.

 

"Hey, Guys, Come in, It's nice to see you", "You too, Mare, We are glad that we get a chance to see you, Cause we knew that today would be a hard day, So we brought food", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, showing his offering, Officer Kono Kalakaua, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & Captain Lou Grover did the same.

 

The Five-O Commander was lucky & grateful to have friends, & ohana like the one he has, He said, "You didn't have to do this", The Ex-Surfer said, "Of course we did, You are family, Ohana, Brah". "We don't leave ohana behind, Brother", The Former SWAT Commander said, as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He went to help Kono put the food that they brought together with Chin's, Steve said to his three love ones, "Thank you for being here, Guys, You are the best", & then he looked at his partner & lover.

 

"You didn't really have to do it, Danno, I appreciate it though, Thank you", They shared a sweet kiss, & the former seal led his lover to join their ohana, & they went up to get Joan from her nap. They had a wonderful time, & it makes the anniversaries a lot less painful to deal with.

 

The End.


End file.
